Tempest Reborn
by RogueFreedom890
Summary: I loved Shingeki no Kyojin, it was my life. Ha who would think this would be the thing to kill me. A normal sunny day, a normal slice of toast. It was just like any other day...if you don't count the fact that i died. I was reborn into a new world and given a second chance and i was happy, until I found out where I was reborn into... Rated T 'cause it's AoT. (Duh) REWRITE
1. Chapter 1 - Black

Tempest Reborn (Shingeki No Kyojin)

Hey Guys! This is the Rewrite of The Reincarnation of Crescent Moon, which now goes by Tempest Reborn as you already noticed. This chapter is exactly the same as the first write 'cause i kinda like it. I shall be posting a second chapter soon, after chapter 2 of Face Your Fears. Well... Hope You Enjoy! :3

Chapter 1- Black

I never really believed in God, I never really believed in any religion for that matter. The only thing I believed in was reincarnations. I have always thought that the better the person you were in your first life the better place and creature you would be in. So every night I prayed to God, even though I never believed in him, and hoped that I would pass onto another life where it would be an adventure everyday, I was dreaming big but who wouldn't want that.

I woke up one regular, sunny morning and began my normal routine of getting ready for school, I just turned fifteen a week ago and I go to Carluke High. My father ran off with our money when I was two years old and my mother died of cancer when I was nine and I now live with my twenty-one year old brother in his apartment. I stuffed some slices of toast into my mouth and walked out the door to follow my normal route to school while singing my favorite opening from Attack On Titan "Guren no Yumiya", who would think my favorite thing in the world would be my downfall. I was to busy singing while I was crossing the road that I didn't see the truck coming towards me, I didn't even have time to face the instrument of my demise. And then Black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rebirth

**Hey Guys! Here's the 2nd chapter of Tempest Reborn, longer and hopefully better. Well, off ya chop, you've got reading to do.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Characters:-**

 **Arashi (Tempest) Knightingale: Sister/Daughter/Me [Main Character]**

 **Yukio (Hero) Knightingale: Brother/Son**

 **Amaya (Night Rain) Knightingale: Mother/Wife**

 **Tamotsu (Protector) Knightingale: Father/Husband**

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

Darkness.

It called out to me, in a language I did not know, using a foreign name that was not my own. It's voice was raging, a storm of shadows, yet to me it seemed calm... welcoming.

Until it was gone.

The light came racing through my peaceful night in thin streams, I tried to tell it to leave, that I was at peace but it didn't seem to want me to stay. With my mind filled with nothing but curiosity I decided to venture out of the safety of the dark, regretting the decision almost immediately as the white glow blinded me.

0o0o0o0

 **Amaya's POV:**

The pain was excruciating, but I managed to pull through and when I saw her face, the pain was worth it.

Instead of a normal child who would be crying their eyes out and screaming to the heavens, this girl just lay there, eyes closed, seemingly peaceful. I gazed to Dr Yeager in panic, fearing that my new-born child was dead, but before I could utter a single word she opened her little eyes...

They were stunning.

Beautifully bright sapphire blue eyes stared at me, the molten gold circling the iris' seeming to glow with curiosity. My face lit up in happiness as I reached out for my child, who was handed to me in a matter of seconds and as I pulled her close to my chest, feeling her warmth and tiny heartbeat, I began to think through the already chosen selection of names.

'Sakura? No too girly, this child shall be strong and brave. Aki? No, still doesn't sound right... Argh!' I huffed slightly against my baby girls head as she stared up at me in wonder. I stared into her beautiful eyes, somehow reminding me of a strong, raging but beautiful storm. 'I have it.'

"Arashi." I smiled, softly kissing my newly named daughter on the head before turning to my silent husband, Tamotsu. "It means Tempest." He grinned widely before profusely thanking the doctor, trying to pay the man the money we thought we owed, who kept refusing the silver coins. I was playing with my little 'Storm' when I heard a small, almost inaudible knock at the door. It opened slightly to reveal a small boy, no older than five standing in the doorway, absentmindedly tugging at a tuft of unruly dark brown hair.

"Yukio, sweetheart. Come say hello to your new sister." I called out, gesturing with my hand. Slowly he came forward until he stood at the edge of the bed, reaching up he quickly pushed his small square glasses back up his nose before gingerly reaching his hand out. Yukio gently took his sister's hand between his fingers, rubbing small circles before grinning widely when she squealed in glee.

"This is Arashi." I said gently smiling lightly down at her, the adrenaline wearing off. "Arashi, this is your big brother, Yukio." Arashi had looked up at me before looking to my darling son, reaching her hands out to him. "Do you want to hold her Yukio?" He nodded enthusiastically, I feared he would snap his neck. I gently moved Arashi so I could carefully pass her off to Yukio, who took her like she was the greatest treasure in the world. Yukio began to pull faces and let his sister play with his fingers making her giggle in delight.

The world caught up with me as I sighed and lay onto the fluffy pillows, passing out almost instantly with one last thought going through my head.

'She's destined for great things... I can feel it.'

0o0o0o0

Time Skip : 4 Years Later

 **Tamotsu POV:**

Life for our little family couldn't be better. Our little Arashi had grown into a stunningly beautiful little girl with hair the shade of night. Her eyes continued to grow brighter and more blue with each passing day, the molten gold in her eyes began to fleck of into the sapphire of her eyes, which were only visible when she was happy. A quirk I absolutely love about my daughter. Yukio grew extremely close with his little sister, but found it hard to keep up with her when she went full monkey mode.

We discovered that Arashi loved to climb, always finding a new way up onto the roof of our little house every time we closed up her last route. I found it hard to say goodbye to go on this trip to Wall Sina, but it had to be done, people had to know that we deserve to be outside of this cage. Having packed my bags in advance I was almost ready to leave at dawn the next morning but before I could leave I had to have dinner with my family. Walking out of the bedroom I shared with my wife, with my bags in tow, towards the dining area I bumped into Tempest, having not seen her because of her small stature and my overflowing bags. She hit the ground. Hard. Her small head cracking against the floor.

I instantly dropped my bags and knelt beside her. "Arashi, sweetie. Can you hear me?" I tried to ask calmly, but the fear was slowly creeping into my voice. The fear alleviated a touch when I heard her mumble out a reply, but not by much. I quickly but gently picked her up, rushing to the dining room causing my wife to lift her head in surprise. "Love what is..." She began before seeing our bleeding daughter in my arms. She instantly grabbed her coat and threw it on before throwing Yukio's on as well, picking him up before rushing out the door towards the Yeager's household.

0o0o0o0

 **Grisha's POV:**

I was eating a lovely meal with my son made by my beautiful wife when there was a loud clatter at the door. I stood, grumbling as I did so about 'that stupid cat again', fully prepared to scare the cat off when I opened the door, only to see a cloaked man hunched over protecting something. I gave him a quizzical look prepared to offer my services until he pulled down his hood to reveal it was Tamotsu Knightingale. "Grisha, we need your help." He pleaded. It was then that I noticed the bundle in his arms squirming slightly, black hair spilling out of the damp cloak. Realizing the basics of what was going I moved aside quickly gesturing to the table, Trisha quietly clearing it to make enough room.

As Arashi was laid down I began to grab my tools. "What happened?" I asked quickly, the tension in the room rising steadily. "I..I didn't see her. My arms were full with my bags for my trip, I knocked her down." Tamotsu told me, fear heavily lacing his voice. I nodded quickly before examining her head where the blood was originating from, finding a rather large cut on top of a lump. 'Damn, this could be bad...' I thought. Blood began to coat my gloves before I retracted my hands. "Tamotsu, help me roll her." Together we gently rolled the toddler over before I quickly set to work again, pulling Arashi's hair aside.

"Eren, fetch me a bowl of water and a rag." I ordered quickly. Said boy, who had been standing of to the side with his mother rushed off to complete his task. He returned shortly with the requested items before moving off to the side again watching, fascinated. I quickly and efficiently cleaned her wound which caused her to groan in her sleep, after the blood had been cleaned off it revealed that the wound wasn't that serious, I gave an internal sigh of relief before I continued probing the lump.

I turned to the worried family after my examination I told them my results. "She is in no serious danger-" The parents sighed in relief at this, Yukio having fallen to the realm of dreams long ago. "-But their may be some side affects." I finished, causing them to tense up again. "What kind of side affects?" Amaya asked quietly, fearing the answer. "It could be as serious as permanent brain damage to a small lump. I'm sorry, I don't know the outcome of this but we shall find out when she wakes up in a couple of days." I reply.

1 Hour Later

After we cleaned Arashi up I walked her and her family home, giving them clear instructions on what to do if she has a seizure or wakes up. I quickly walked home afterwards, feeling exhausted and when I returned it was to find the other occupants of my home to already be asleep so quickly changing, I joined them in that peaceful realm.

0o0o0o0

Time Skip : 3 Days Later

 **Arashi's POV:**

I opened my bleary eyes and took in my surroundings, but my mind was too slow to absorb the information. I tried to sit up but felt an immense pain in the back of my head, tears began to well up in my eyes at the pain but I quickly blinked them away instead trying to use my voice. "Mom?" **(1)** Instantly I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and a few seconds later my bedroom door was being opened. My mothers head poked in through the small crack and as her eyes locked onto mine they brightened considerably. "Arashi! You're awake!" She exclaimed rushing in and sitting next to me and began to ramble. "How do you feel? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Too Warm? Too Cold?" My head began to spin at the non-stop questioning. "I... uh... I don't know..." I finally managed to get out, shaking my head slightly. "What happened to me? My head hurts." I questioned. "You had a nasty fall, Sweetie. You bumped your head, but Dr Yeager made you all better." She Cooed. "Now you stay right here, I'll go fetch you something to eat."

I began to properly take in my surroundings now, my light brown walls fit quite nicely with my dark wood floor. But what do I know, I'm only four.

My mother returned quite quickly with a beef stew that she helped me eat, which was delicious. Afterward she left me to rest, saying she would be back in a few hours with Yukio to check on me. As I laid my head down on my little pillow I sighed in content before attempting to doze off. One last thought went through my mind as I began to drift into the realm of sleep, and that thought...

Was of a truck.

That thought...

Was of my death.

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 **WooHoo! Done! Yeah So... Sometimes I shall put numbers in my text like this - (1) - and that means i have something to say about that certain word or sentence. I have placed one in here so scroll down to see what I mean. :3**

 **(1) I have said "Mom?" in that text. I am Scottish, not American but in 'Attack on Titan' Eren says 'Mom' not 'Mum' so that is why I have used an 'O' instead if a 'U'**

 **Well Thx Guys! See Ya'all Later!**


End file.
